THIS LOVE AGAIN
by silmarwen754
Summary: CHAPTER 1 UP! Secuela de THIS LOVE. Hemos vuelto, no podiamos dejaros con la intriga de saber como acaba la historia... Vuelven los merodeadores, vueleven las chicas, vuelve Voldemort...


**Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth y Ana**

**Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son nuestros!**

**Anita:** Por fin tia! llevamos mas de un años con las ideas para la secuela, y por fin vamos a poder ponerlas! tia ya era hora! parecia que este dia no iba a llegar nunca... y aqui esta... ya soy un año mas vieja... pero por fin publicamos! crees que con este ff llegaremos tambien a 666 rrs o los superaremos? no se... todo puede suceder!... mas de uno seguro que se va a sorprender con lo que va a leer... si es que se nos va la pinza... somos malas... muy malas... pero tia si no fueramos asi no nos quedaria un ff tan guay! por que es guay! es nuestro niño consentido... y hablando de niños... no, mejor me cayo... no hablemos de niños que Ann esta sensible con ese tema... por cierto, eso que quieres que pase al final, eso que yo no estoy para nada de acuerdo... eso hay que discutirlo! seguro que llegamos a un termino medio... pero bueno, cambiando de tema, que crees que dira la gente cuando lea el principio de este capitulo? Cris nos mata... bueno, como esta tarde he quedado con ella, primero me mata a mi y cuando vuelvas de Sevilla te mata a ti... seguro... ya la estoy viendo acosandome a preguntas de "por que? por que!"... bueno a lo mejor no me mata, querra saber como ha pasado, y ademas le tengo que dar su regalito de cumple, que yo se que sera el que mas le guste!... Tia! acabo de tener la idea de tu regalito de cumple! ya lo tengo! ahora durante estos 10 meses que quedan a madurar la idea... pero ya lo vi! que guay! te gustara yo lo se... bueno, que mas te cuento aqui que no te cuente por telefono... vuelve pronto... ya iremos a algun lado cuando vuelvas... pasatelo bien alli!... te quiero mucho tia! kiss

**Atencion:** Hemos vuelto, no podiamos dejaros con la intriga de saber como acaba la historia... sabemos que os impactara bastante ciertas cosas, pero todo tiene su explicacion, que será dada a lo largo del ff... no seais impacientes, todo se sabra... queremos daros las gracias por todo vuestro apoyo en el ff "THIS LOVE"... gracias por los 666 rrs... alguien se ha dado cuenta de que el numero de rrs es el numero del demonio?... que mal yuyu... de todas formas muchas gracias!... esperamos que este ff tambien os guste, sorprenda, emocione, intrigue, desespere, y enganche tanto o mas que su predecesor ("THIS LOVE"), Atentamente, Las Autoras (Ana y Elísbeth)

**Bueno, recordar a todos que hoy 25 de Marzo es mi (Elísabeth) cumpleaños y tambien el de una lectora del ff, Made. Felicidades Made y yo me AutoFelicito!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Sunday morning.**_

- FLASH BACK -

_Cada noche sus cuerpos se encontraban con lujuria, desde aquel día en que sus labios se rozaron por primera vez. Tantas alegrías y tristezas compartidas hacían que su cuerpo y su alma se fundieran en uno, o ,al menos, eso pensaba uno de los dos amantes que en ese mismo instante se prometía a si mismo amar a esa persona hasta la muerte. La noche fue corta e intensa para los dos, pero al llegar el alba, todo se veía totalmente distinto._

_Severus se levantó con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, fruto de una inmensa alegría provocada por la noche que había vivido con su compañera. Se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a prepararle el desayuno y así darle una sorpresa._

_Ann se despertó con el olor del café recién hecho. Se incorporó y vio como Severus permanecía frente a ella con una bandeja._

_- Sevi.. ¿qué es eso? -_

_- El desayuno... quería darte una sorpresa - contestó algo tímido._

_- Gracias, pero no tenias por que hacerlo... -_

_- Lo sé -_

_- Bueno, pues siéntate y desayuna conmigo ¿no? -_

_- No puedo, tengo que reunirme con alguien esta mañana -_

_- Esta bien... -_

_- Hoy estas preciosa... mas bella que nunca - murmuró Severus sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras._

_- ¿Cómo? - dijo Ann poniéndose nerviosa._

_- Yo... yo sólo pretendía decirte que... que hoy estas muy guapa -_

_- Severus... siéntate... que tenemos que hablar - dijo Ann seriamente señalando la cama para que Severus se sentara._

_- No tengo tiempo para hablar ahora - dijo nervioso intentando no mantener la conversación que tanto le aterraba._

_- Si de verdad aprecias esto - dijo refiriéndose a su relación - es mejor que te quedes -_

_- OK, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo... ¿de qué quieres hablar? -_

_- Mira... no voy a andarme con rodeos... solo te pido que seas sincero ¿de acuerdo? -_

_- Por supuesto -_

_- ¿Tu sientes algo por mi? - preguntó Ann rápidamente._

_- No entiendo a que viene esta pregunta - se defendió Severus._

_- Simplemente quiero asegurarme de que tienes claro que esta pasando - _

_- ¿Qué esta pasando?... ya que estas tan segura de lo nuestro¿por qué no me lo dices tu? -_

_- Severus... ese es el problema... no hay nada nuestro... no hay un nosotros - dijo ella intentando no hacerle daño._

_- ¿Cómo?... ¿y todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?... ¿y lo que paso ayer?... ¿y antes de ayer? - _

_- Sevi... -_

_- Llevamos juntos desde hace meses, es decir, nos acostamos desde hace meses ¿y me dices que no hay un nosotros? - dijo Severus enfadado._

_- Severus, por favor... sabes mejor que nadie que yo no puedo estar con nadie... comencé esta historia contigo porque pensaba que tu pensabas lo mismo... -_

_- Es decir, que solo ha sido sexo ¿no? - dijo levantándose indignado._

_- ¡No! nunca vuelvas a decir eso... me conoces perfectamente como para insinuar tal cosa... los dos necesitábamos de alguien que curara nuestras heridas, simplemente... no hubiera podido estar con nadie que no fueras tu, y lo sabes... -_

_- Si, lo sé... por eso no entiendo por que no podemos tener algo juntos -_

_- No puedo darte lo que tu tanto anhelas... - _

_- ¿Por qué? -_

_- Porque el amor no se elige Severus, el amor llega sin avisar - contestó mirándole fijamente._

_- El problema es que sigues empeñada en recordar y esperar un amor que te dejo hace años - dijo duramente sabiendo que sus palabras harían daño a la chica._

_- Sabes que no puedo olvidarlo... - dijo mirando a la puerta entreabierta que daba a la otra habitación - no pretendas herirme refiriéndote al pasado... yo nunca lo he usado contra ti... tanto tu como yo lo pasamos mal... y no es justo que metas a... - dijo quedándose callada._

_- Ni su nombre eres capaz de pronunciar... eres patética -_

_- Te estas pasando... será mejor que te vayas y espero que cuando vuelvas podamos hablar con mas calma... - _

_- Volveré, no te preocupes... siempre vuelvo - dijo él resentido mientras salía por la puerta_

_- Lo sé... - murmuró ella cuando se quedó sola._

- FIN FLASH BACK -

* * *

La tristeza permanecía en el desde que abandono a los que mas quería, no hubo despedida ni explicaciones, simplemente se marchaba. Ninguno de sus amigos comprendió el motivo de tal decisión, aunque, con dificultad, dejaron que se alejara de sus temores y que empezara una nueva vida. 

Remus salió de la ducha lentamente para no hacer ruido. Se colocó la toalla en la cintura y se miró al espejo. Allí estaba, la misma mirada de culpabilidad que le perseguía desde hacia tres años. Respiró hondo y comenzó a afeitarse intentando no pensar en nada. Amaba los momentos de soledad porque podía recordar lo feliz que había sido en el pasado sin que nada le atormentara. Salió del baño una vez afeitado y vestido, y se acercó a la cama donde una mujer dormía placidamente. Sonrió mientras le dio un tierno beso en la frente y depositó un sobre en la mesita de noche. Volvió a mirarla agradecido, con ella había sido feliz, o eso creyó en algún momento, pero sabía que solo podía ser eternamente feliz con una persona, y por eso, había decidido marcharse. No quería engañarse a si mismo ni engañarla a ella.

Su estado de animo era similar al tiempo que siempre hacia en ese país. La lluvia había sido una de sus mejores aliadas en Escocia, ya que desde que se marcho de Londres la lluvia pudo esconder en repetidas ocasiones sus lagrimas desesperadas. Entró en la estación y compró un billete para Londres. Debía de regresar, enfrentarse a lo que había creído olvidado y un escalofrió apareció de repente. Se sentó en uno de los vagones más alejados del tren y miró por la ventana. aparecieron en su mente imagines haciéndole recordar el motivo de su huida.

- FLASH BACK -

_Remus miraba pensativo por la ventana. Ann se había quedado dormida apoyada en él y sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Remus no quería mirarla, el simple hecho de pensar que no le vería todos los días le atormentaba. Sin embargo, al cabo de los minutos, cerro los ojos y se puso a llorar. Nadie vio como sus lagrimas tapaban sus ojos tristes y desgarrados_

- FIN FLASH BACK -

Ya había decidido que tenía que cortar su relación con Ann desde hacia tiempo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas cuando se dio cuenta de que ese momento iba a llegar en seguida, de que no tenía otra opción.

- FLASH BACK -

_- Ann... yo no quiero seguir contigo... ya no te quiero - dijo mirando al suelo._

_- ¿Qué? - dijo ella sorprendida._

_- Ya no te quiero -_

_- Vale... ahora dímelo mirándome a los ojos - dijo la chica un poco molesta._

_- No creo que sea bueno alargar más este momento... - Remus alzó la cabeza hasta mirarla a los ojos - ya no te quiero - dijo seriamente._

- FIN FLASH BACK -

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había arrepentido por aquellas palabras, por no haberle dicho la verdad, por haber sido tan cruel. Tres años habían pasado desde aquello y aun permanecía el dolor por la ruptura. Quizás ese había sido el motivo principal de su huida a Escocia, allí nadie le conocía y podía intentar olvidar a su Ann. Sus amigos intentaron convencerle de que no se marchara, pero sabía que si se quedaba jamás lo lograría. Se preguntaba que había sido de ella, puesto que ninguno de sus amigos sabían de su paradero, por lo visto había desaparecido.

* * *

- ¡Sirius!... ¿sabes lo que significa esto? - preguntó James vestido con un esmoquin mirándose frente a un espejo - ¡que me caso! - dijo emocionado. 

- Te acompaño en el sentimiento - contestó el aludido mirando con desgana su traje de padrino.

Estaban en una tienda de trajes de boda probándose sus esmóquines para la ceremonia. El enlace de James Potter con Lily Evans, un acontecimiento que muchos pensaron que no pasaría, pero no contaron con que el amor podía con todas las barreras.

- Tu serás el próximo - sentenció James.

- Eli no es de las que se casan - dijo Sirius convencido.

- Todas... Sirius... todas las chicas sueñan con casarse - dijo James burlón.

- Pero... - intentó replicar Sirius.

- Y más si su mejor amiga se casa... espérate tu unos días... y veras... veras... -

- Eres un cafre tío - dijo Sirius con rencor.

- Deberías estar feliz -

- No estoy preparado para casarme... Elísabeth lo sabe... así que no intentes meterme el miedo en el cuerpo... - farfulló Sirius intentando quitarse la chaqueta sin pincharse con las agujas que había en la manga.

- Me refería al regreso de Remus - dijo James sonriente por la noticia del regreso de uno de sus amigos y también por que había conseguido asustar un poco a Sirius.

- ¿Es definitiva su vuelta? - preguntó seriamente.

Tres años hacia que no lo veían, sólo habían sabido de él por algunas cartas al año, seis en total, definitivamente su amigo debía volver muy cambiado.

- Si... o por lo menos eso decía la carta... -

- ¿Qué habrá sido de su vida? -

- Sirius... pase lo que pase... no hables de Ann -

- Si fue un estúpido al cortar con ella no es mi culpa... si sale el tema yo no lo voy a eludir... además serán las chicas las que le hagan el interrogatorio... seguro -

- Vale... pero vamos a intentar que su vuelta sea lo mejor posible para que se quede -

- Vale -

- ¿Has hablado con Eli para que se quede con vosotros? - preguntó James mientras sonreía a la modista que le tomaba nuevas medidas.

- Si... esta todo solucionado... ¿podemos acabar ya?... tengo cosas que hacer - dijo Sirius algo huraño.

- Anima esa cara, macho... ¡me caso! - exclamó James eufórico mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

- Si... y como bien has dicho yo seré el siguiente - murmuró Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

- FLASH BACK - 

_- Chicos... nuestros caminos se separan - dijo Remus con lagrimas en los ojos._

_- ¡No digas eso! - dijeron James y Sirius a la vez._

_- Remus, aunque no vengas con nosotros a la academia de aurores siempre estaremos en contacto -_

_- Siempre se dice eso... pero al final... -_

_- Óyeme Remus, los merodeadores siempre han estado unidos y siempre lo estarán ¿de acuerdo? -_

_- Prometedlo - dijo seriamente Sirius._

_- Lo prometo - dijeron los tres chicos a la vez._

- FIN FLASH BACK -

Había defraudado también a sus amigos, aquella promesa nunca se llegó a cumplir. Un sinfín de cartas sin contestar permanecían ocultas en su escritorio. Tenía miedo de sus reproches, así que decidió que era mejor no preguntar ni decir nada, simplemente hacer su vida y olvidarse de su pasado. Durante todo ese tiempo había funcionado su intento de olvidar, hasta que una lechuza, una mañana, apareció en su despacho.

- FLASH BACK -

_- James y Lily se casan... - dijo Remus mirando incrédulo la invitación de boda que le habían mandado._

_- ¿Pasa algo cariño? - preguntó su chica preocupada por la reacción de Remus._

_- Nada, nada... - dijo cerrando el sobre rápidamente._

_- Si no me lo quieres contar... -_

_- No es eso... es que... - dijo mirándola - esta bien... James y Lily son... bueno... fueron mis mejores amigos en el colegio... -_

_- Nunca me habías hablado de ellos... mejor dicho nunca hablas de nadie... -_

_- Lo sé... es que se casan y estoy un poco sorprendido... sólo eso... -_

_- Sigues sin responderme por que nunca hablas de nadie de tu pasado... -_

_- He venido a Escocia a olvidar mi pasado, ya lo sabes, no me pidas que recuerde... -_

_- Esta bien... -_

-FIN FLASH BACK -

* * *

- Severus... - Voldemort pronunció su nombre muy lentamente, calculando casa una de las palabras que iba a decir - estoy... bastante satisfecho con tu trabajo... ¿algo más que decir en de tu informe? - preguntó calvando su mirada en los ojos negros de su siervo. 

- Mi señor... cumplo con sus deseos como el más fiel de sus mortifagos... Dumbledore se esta haciendo mayor... y sin duda esta depositando su confianza en mi... tenía razón mi señor... la edad y su estúpida creencia a las segundas oportunidades serás las que le lleven a la derrota... y a nosotros a la victoria... pronto mi señor... tendréis lo que deseáis... - dijo Severus con voz convincente.

Voldemort sonrió levemente al oír tan buenos augurios, sin duda la idea de meter a uno de sus más fieles mortifagos entre las filas de Dumbledore le estaba dando buen resultado. Dumbledore se debilitaba, se empeñaba en creer en las buenas intenciones de la gente, en dar segundas oportunidades, y eso le debilitaba, por que acabada de dar una segunda oportunidad al enemigo.

* * *

De pronto un ruido interrumpió los pensamientos de Remus, haciendo que este se percatara de que el tren había llegado a su destino. Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y recogió sus cosas. Cuando bajó del tren un sentimiento de tristeza volvió a inundarle de nuevo, haciéndole sentir lo mismo que la última vez que estuvo allí. 

- ¡Remus! -

El chico se giró hacia donde provenía dicha voz y vio como su amigo le estaba esperando.

- Hola Sirius - dijo dándole la mano.

- Remus... por fin estas en casa - dijo dándole la mano - no vuelvas a irte - continuó hablando mientras le abrazaba.

- Sirius... -

- Esta bien, no te daré más la lata - dijo sonriéndole - bueno ¿cómo estas¿qué tal tu vida en Escocia? -

- Aburrida, como siempre... no hay mucho que hacer por allí... -

- ¿Entonces por qué no te quedas con nosotros? - sugirió Sirius.

- No empieces... ya tuvimos esta conversación hace mucho tiempo... y si no me quede entonces ¿por qué he de hacerlo ahora? -

- Ya han pasado tres años... -

- Lo sé... -

- Bueno, cambiemos de tema... ya hablaré con James para que él te convenza - murmuró.

- No creo que lo haga - dijo riéndose - bueno... y tu con Eli ¿qué tal? -

- Genial, amigo... ya sabes que nos fuimos a vivir juntos después de la academia de aurores -

- ¿Ah si? no lo sabía -

- ¿Cómo que no¡si te hemos escrito un montón de veces para que vinieras a vernos! -

- Bueno... - dijo Remus sin saber muy bien qué decir - ¿y James? -

- Hemos quedado con él en una cafetería cerca del ministerio... será mejor que nos demos prisa... he traído mi coche -

- ¿Coche? -

- Si... es que es mas cómodo que la moto... -

- Te estas haciendo mayor... -

- ¡Eh! sin insultar - dijo sacándole la lengua - venga, vamos, que si no va a haber mucho trafico -

En el coche los chicos hablaban animadamente sobre sus respectivas vidas hasta que se encontraron con James en el lugar acordado.

- ¡Remus! -

- Hola james - dijo saludándole con cariño - ¿qué tal estas? -

- Asustado... - dijo seriamente.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó preocupado.

- No le hagas caso Remus... lo que pasa es que se ha dado cuenta de que se le acabo la libertad para siempre - dijo Sirius bromeando.

- Si... eso también... pero... dime Remus... ¿hago lo correcto? - preguntó el chico intentando que su amigo le comprendiera.

- Ya sabes que no soy muy bueno dando consejos... - contesto Remus - además en cuestiones de amor... -

- No digas eso... si siempre has sido nuestra voz de la conciencia... antes de romper con... - James no puedo continuar hablando porque Sirius le había dado una patada por debajo de la mesa - ¡auch! tío... - dijo mirándole con cara de odio - eh... lo siento Remus... -

- No te preocupes... - dijo tristemente el chico - cosas que pasan - dijo quitándole hierro al asunto - si estas enamorado de Lily... cosa que no dudo ni un instante... creo que casaros es lo mejor y lo más bonito que podéis hacer -

- ¿Bonito? - pregunto Sirius extrañado - ¿de que hablas? -

- Como se nota que a ti lo del matrimonio no te va... -

- ¡No es eso!... además... Eli tampoco quiere casarse, así que... -

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?... ¿se lo has preguntado? - preguntó Remus astutamente.

- ¡Oye que estábamos hablando de James! - dijo Sirius desesperado.

- Je je... tienes razón... en serio James me alegro un montón por ti... Lily y tu sois... -

- ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? - preguntó Sirius de repente haciendo callar a Remus.

- ¡Sirius cállate! - insistió James.

- ¡No quiero!... no hace mas que preguntarnos a nosotros y él no cuenta nada de nada... no se... después de tres años habrás encontrado a alguien ¿no? -

- Tienes razón, Sirius... estoy... bueno, estaba, con una chica... pero la cosa no funcionaba... -

- No será ese el motivo de tu vuelta ¿no? -

- No se a que te refieres, he venido por la boda de James y Lily -

- ¿Nada más? -

- Si me estas preguntando si he vuelto para buscar a Ann, te equivocas... lo nuestro se acabo hace mucho tiempo... - dijo él tristemente.

- Remus... a nosotros no tienes por que mentirnos... -

- ¿Pero qué es esto¿un interrogatorio?... creo que ha sido una equivocación que viniera... - dijo levantándose.

- ¡Eh¿a dónde vas?... tío lo siento... no quería molestarte... lo siento... soy tonto... acabas de llegar y ya te estoy molestando... -

- Bueno... no pasa nada... olvidémoslo ¿vale? -

- Venga chicos, tenemos que irnos que las chicas nos esperan -

* * *

Sirius y Remus llegaron al apartamento que el primero compartía con su novia, abrieron la puerta y la música de la mini cadena inundó el lugar. 

- Sunday morning, rain is falling... steal some covers, share some skin... clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable... you twist to fit the mold that I am in... but things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do... and I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew... that someday it would lead me back to you... that someday it would lead me back to you... that maybe all I need... in darkness she is all I see... come and rest your bones with me... driving slow on Sunday morning... and I never want to leave... fingers trace your every outline... paint your picture with my hands... back and forth we sway like branches in a storm... change the weather, still together when it ends... that maybe all I need... in darkness she is all I see... come and rest your bones with me... driving slow on Sunday morning... and I never want to leave... but things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do... sunday morning, rain is falling and I'm calling out to you... singing someday it'll bring me back to you... find a way to bring myself back home to you... and you may not know... that may be all I need... in darkness she is all I see... come and rest your bones with me... driving slow on Sunday morning -

Era un apartamento pequeño a simple vista, pero bastante amplió por dentro, tenía dos plantas, arriba estaba el cuarto principal con una bonita terraza y baño, abajo, el salón comedor, la cocina, otro cuarto y otro baño.

- Es su canción favorita - dijo Sirius entrando con cara de aburrimiento.

Remus sonrió, recordaba perfectamente al escuchar esa canción como Eli la cantaba cada dos por tres mientras estaban en su último curso de colegio.

- ¡Remus! - dijo una chica bajando por las escaleras.

Se acercó rápido al recién llegado y lo abrazó.

- Estas igual que siempre - dijo él sonriéndole.

- Tu tampoco has cambiado - dijo Eli alegre - estas muy guapo - sentenció.

- Estoy aquí... soy tu novio - señaló a Eli - y espero no tener que ponerme celoso - dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

- Te he echado de menos durante todo el día - dijo ella abalanzándose sobre Sirius y besándolo con intensidad.

Sirius correspondió al beso felizmente, en pocos segundos las piernas de ella abrazaban su cintura, y ambos se habían enfrascado en una lucha por demostrar quien besaba con más pasión.

- Ejem ejem -

Un ruido les sacó de su particular batalla, Remus miraba a todos lados intentando aguantar la sonrisa, ellos se separaron sonriendo nerviosos.

- Bueno... te enseñare tu cuarto - dijo ella nerviosa mientras se encaminaba a la habitación que Remus ocuparía.

- No quiero ser una molestia - dijo Remus cogiendo su maleta y siguiéndola.

- No molestas tío - exclamó Sirius desde la cocina.

- No es problema... de verdad - confirmó Eli.

- Solo será hasta que encuentre otro lugar -

- Remus... no hay ningún problema... puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras -

Abrió la puerta de un pequeño cuarto, no había nada dentro, las paredes blancas y un pequeño balcón.

- Es bonito - dijo Remus intentando sonar cortes.

Ella hizo un par de movimientos de varita y enseguida aparecieron los muebles que adornaban la habitación, un cuadro con un paisaje de una playa adornaba la pared, el armario, la cama, un escritorio, y algunas flores en el balcón.

- Así esta mejor - dijo Eli alegremente.

- De verdad... no quiero ser una molestia... puedo dormir en el sofá... -

- Ni loca - exclamó alterada - Sirius quiere convertir el cuarto en un gimnasio - dijo en tono confidencial para que el aludido no les oyera - pero yo prefiero que sea el cuarto de los ni... - dijo sonriendo pero se quedo callada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba decir y a quien se lo iba a decir.

Remus sonrió sabiendo perfectamente como terminaba la frase "_el cuarto de los niños"_, se preguntaba como Sirius intentaba esquivar esa realidad, de las tres chicas, Elísabeth era la más maternal, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que perdió un bebe en su último año de colegio.

- El cuarto de los invitados ¿verdad? - completó Remus intentando que no notara que se había dado cuenta de lo que ella realmente quería - futuros posibles pequeños invitados ¿no? - dijo en tono confidencial.

- Si... - contestó ella intentando esquivar el tema - vamos a la cocina antes de que Sirius queme el pollo que tengo en el horno -

Se dio media vuelta y salio del cuarto. Remus se quedó allí unos minutos, observando, el que sería durante un tiempo indefinido, su nuevo hogar.

* * *

Las ínfimas gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo y mientras se dejaban envolver por la sensación del agua de la ducha cayendo no pudo evitar recordar. 

- FLASH BACK -

_Fue una sensación extraña, sabía que no era lo más prudente entrar en aquel bosque oscuro en medio de una batalla, pero algo la impulso a entrar. La densidad y oscuridad del bosque dificultaba mucho caminar por él, era media tarde pero las copas de los árboles no dejaban penetrar nada de luz, se oían ruidos extraños, propios de un bosque como aquel. _

_Pero fue un ruido, una respiración entrecortada y agitada la que la alarmó, corrió hasta encontrar la fuente de esos sonidos. Tendido sobre las raíces de un árbol estaba un hombre que tenía una herida bastante grave en el hombro._

_- Ayuda... necesito llegar hasta la cabaña... - dijo entrecortadamente al ver a Ann._

_Ella se acercó rápidamente para socorrerlo, le ayudó a levantarse y siguió sus indicaciones para llegar a la cabaña, que se encontraba en un claro del bosque. En ese momento no pensó si era una trampa o si aquel hombre podría ser peligroso, sólo pensaba en ayudarlo. Llegaron a la casa, una pequeña y destartalada cabaña._

_- Túmbese - dijo ayudando al hombre a echarse sobre la cama._

_- Gracias... - _

_Ann se acercó a una pequeña mesa donde había algunos remedios y pociones para las heridas, supuso que el hombre era un mago cuando vio las pociones. Se acercó a él dispuesta a curarlo._

_- Le dolerá un poco -_

_- Váyase - dijo el hombre apresurado._

_- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella extrañada._

_- Pronto va anochecer... salga de aquí -_

_- No voy a dejarle tan herido y medio muerto - dijo ella rotundamente comenzando a curarlo._

_- Por favor - pidió él con voz ahogada por el dolor._

_- Deje que le cure... tardaré poco... y después me iré -_

_- Que sea rápido... por su bien... -_

_Ann comenzó a curarle extrañada por la urgencia de ese hombre en sacarla de allí._

- FIN FLASH BACK -

* * *

- ¡Lily!... mira este... es precioso - dijo Elísabeth mostrándole un vestido de novia. 

- Es muy caro - dijo la pelirroja después de mirar la etiqueta del precio.

- Es el día de tu boda... por Dios Lily... que te vas a casar con James... y él puede permitirse esto y más - dijo dándole el vestido y haciendo que entrara en el probador - pruébatelo -

Lily no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, si salía de allí sin el vestido puesto fijo que Eli la acribillaba.

- Sabes... a veces pienso que me utilizas como maniquí para ver los futuros vestidos de novia que podrías utilizar el día que te cases - dijo Lily desde dentro del probador en tono casual, pero de casual nada.

Eli desde fuera se quedó estática, a ella no le gustaban las bodas pero tenía que reconocer que se estaba emocionando al ayudar a Lily a preparar la suya, y que eso de probarse trajes de novia no estaba tan mal.

- Sabes que Sirius y yo no somos de los que nos casamos -

- James decía lo mismo -

- Bastante que he conseguido irme a vivir con Sirius... creo que eso es lo más que esta dispuesto a comprometerse... -

- A lo mejor con esto de que su mejor amigo se casa se anima -

- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Sirius Black? - dijo Eli extrañada abriendo la cortina del probador para ver a Lily.

Lily salió y se colocó frente a un gran espejo para ver como le quedaba el vestido, y había que reconocer, que estaba fabulosa. Que distinto era todo a hace seis meses, cuando James regreso a su vida.

- FLASH BACK -

_Lily estaba muy nerviosa, hacia apenas unas semanas que había empezado a trabajar en el ministerio, más concretamente en la sección de encantamientos, y ya empezaba a darse cuenta de lo burocrático que podía ser su trabajo. _

_Una pila de papeles le esperaba esa mañana para ser revisados y enviados a los distintos departamentos, cada minuto iba apareciendo más, por supuesto su jefe había salido sin ninguna preocupación a desayunar dejándola a ella con todo el trabajo._

_- Cerdo machista - masculló entre dientes - claro... como no es él quien se queda trabajando... estoy hasta las narices de esto... - dijo con rencor viendo lo que le quedaba por hacer - ¿dónde coño esta el puñetero sello? - comenzó a buscar el sello oficial del ministerio por todas partes - seguro que se lo ha llevado para hacerme la vida imposible... explotador - murmuró con rabia, se movió para mirar por el suelo y todos los papeles se cayeron - mierda - se agachó a recogerlos - ¿no tenía ya bastante? - _

_- Lily -_

_Alguien la llamó desde la puerta._

_- ¿Qué? - gritó furiosa sin mirar quien era._

_- Te amo y quiero casarme contigo - _

_Ella se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte al escuchar esas palabras en concreto, se quedó alucinada cuando vio frente a ella a James Potter con un traje de chaqueta que le quedaba a la perfección y un precioso ramo de rosas rojas._

_- ¿James? - él asintió - estas loco - sentenció._

_- Sólo enamorado - matizó él sonriendo._

_- ¿Pero tu te crees que estas bien de la cabeza cuando te presentas en mi lugar de trabajo y lo primero que me dices es que quieres casarte conmigo después de tres años sin vernos? - preguntó ella bastante nerviosa y alterada._

_Definitivamente no es bueno mezclar el trabajo con el amor, y James acababa de hacer un batido con todo, por que la verdad, en opinión de la pelirroja, esa mierda despacho no era el mejor lugar para declararse. Cuando James iba a exponer su punto de vista sobre el hecho de querer casarse con ella apareció el idiota del jefe de Lily._

_- Señorita Evans... ¿qué es este alboroto? -_

_- Esto... yo... pues... - tartamudeó Lily._

_- ¿Todavía no ha terminado el trabajo?... es una vaga... inútil - empezó a decir el jefe._

_- ¡Eh¿quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi prometida? - dijo James furioso._

_- ¿Prometida? - dijeron a la vez Lily y su jefe, ambos alucinados._

_- Si... - contestó James convencidísimo - es más... ahora tenemos que ir a ver el lugar de la boda - dijo cogiéndole la mano a Lily y sacándola de allí y dejando al jefe con dos pares de narices._

_A Lily sólo le dio tiempo a alargar la mano y coger su bolso, después, literalmente, fue arrastrada por James hasta una cafetería. Una bonita y pequeña cafetería cerca del ministerio, donde James la sentó, le puso el ramo de flores sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a ella mirándola embobado._

_- James... creó... en mi humilde opinión personal... que hubiera sido mejor un "hola¿qué tal estos dos últimos años?" en vez de "te amo y quiero casarme contigo" - dijo Lily después de un rato sopesando como abordar el tema._

_- Sabes que siempre me gusto ir al grano y no andarme con rodeos... -_

_- Si... eso es cierto - dijo ella pensativa - pero... ¿por que? - preguntó ya harta de las dudas._

_- Lily... no he podido olvidarte en estos tres años... no he podido... sigo pensando en ti cada segundo de mi tiempo... no sales de mi cabeza... y... te amo -_

_- Pero es que has sido muy repentino - dijo alterada intentando digerir las palabras de James._

_- ¿Tu me amas? -_

_- James... yo... - dijo ella nerviosa._

_- ¿Sigues amándome?... ¿sigues sintiendo lo mismo que hace tres años?... como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido aquella noche -_

_- James... no puedes volver después de tres años con una propuesta de matrimonio y que yo te responda a eso tan repentinamente -_

_- Es una pregunta sencilla Lily... yo sigo amándote... no te he olvidado -_

_- James es todo muy repentino... -_

_- Vale... ha sido muy impulsivo decirte que quiero casarme contigo... cosa que en verdad quiero hacer... pero quizás tengas razón y lo mejor sería esperar un poco para que sepas que sientes - dijo algo triste._

_- Yo se muy bien lo que siento... pero no me gustan las cosas a la carrera... creo que necesitamos tiempo... han pasado tres años... tres años... no somos los mismos... necesitamos volver a enamorarnos... ¿no crees? - _

_- ¿Eso significa que todavía sientes algo por mi? - preguntó él esperanzado._

_- Volvamos a empezar de cero... es lo único que te pido - dijo ella sonriendo._

_James no pudo aguantarse y se abalanzó para besarla, un beso dulce y tierno, como sólo él sabía dárselos, demostrándole todo su amor. Lily sonrió al separarse, por supuesto que lo había echado de menos, negar que seguía enamorada de él sería estúpido y una autentica locura._

- FIN FLASH BACK -

- ¿Y bien? - dijo la dependienta - yo creo que le queda perfecto -

- Es perfecto - sentenció Eli maravillada.

- Me lo llevo - dijo Lily entusiasmada.

Que importaba que costara una fortuna, era el día de su boda, era su vestido de novia, tenía que ser perfecto, y ese lo era.

* * *

Salió de la ducha, se tapó con la toalla y sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar una lagrima, con la mano temblorosa intentó quitar el vaho del espejo para poder verse y volver a recordar. 

- FLASH BACK -

_Ya le había curado la herida y el hombre estaba mucho mejor, pues se sentó en la cama preocupado mientras Ann recogía todos los utensilios que había utilizado._

_Se acercó a la mesa y miró por la ventana, desde allí se veía una bonita vista, el cielo oscuro, los árboles y la luna llena. No pudo evitar pensar en Remus cada vez que veía la luna llena._

_- Es noche de luna llena - murmuró tristemente._

_- ¿Ya ha salido la luna?... tiene que salir de aquí... rápido - dijo el hombre intentando sacarla de allí._

_- Pero... -_

_El hombre se detuvo, cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor._

_- Ya ha empezado... lo siento... lo siento... - murmuró en el suelo._

_- Señor... ¿qué le ocurre? - preguntó Ann inocente y desconcertada._

_Pero cuando vio lo que en verdad pasaba palideció, el hombre comenzaba a transformarse en un lobo y comprendió la urgencia por sacarla de allí, era un licántropo. Fue corriendo hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla para salir, pero no pudo, una especie de hechizo se lo impedía, buscó otra vía de escape pero ninguna funcionaba, la casa estaba completamente cerrada para que el lobo no saliera y ella estaba allí dentro._

_El lobo se acercaba amenazante a ella. Se dejó caer en la puerta, llorando, no pudo evitar recordar esa pesadilla que Voldemort le había hecho tener un año antes, donde un licántropo la mataba, y ahora, esa pesadilla se hacia realidad._

_Encerrada completamente, a merced de un lobo, que se acercaba amenazante, gruñendo, lentamente, hasta quedar frente a ella._

- FIN FLASH BACK -

- El jefe nos reclama - dijo una voz desde fuera del baño.

- Ya voy... - dijo Ann rápidamente saliendo de sus recuerdos para volver al mundo real.

- Parece que tus antiguos amiguitos te siguen buscando - dijo el hombre ojeando el correo.

- Severus... ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no hurgues en mi correo? -

Ann salió del baño directa a su cuarto y frunció el ceño al ver que Severus intentaba sacar de un sobre una carta que había llegado para ella esa misma mañana de la que fuera una de sus mejores amigas, Lily Evans.

- La verdad... yo no tengo ningún problema en que vayas desnuda por la vida... total... no tienes nada que yo no haya visto - dijo Severus mirándola fijamente y sonriendo levemente con picardía - pero no creo que a él le haga demasiada gracia -

Ann frunció el ceño más, si eso era posible, y lo miró con rencor.

- Tienes la gracia en el culo... como las avispas... - dijo Ann entrando en el cuarto para cambiarse.

* * *

Bellatrix Lastrange se alzaba frente a su grupo de mortifagos. 

- Ya habéis oído al señor oscuro... no hay que dejar a ninguno de esos asquerosos muggle con vida... ninguno... - dijo con sadismo mientras sonreía con malicia.

Todos estaban agrupados a su alrededor mientras ella daba las ordenes para atacar sin ser detectados, querían una masacre pero tampoco podían ser tan tontos como para entrar en aquel pueblo como si fueran una apisonadora para que avisaran a los aurores del ministerio. Una buena estrategia era la clave.

- ¿Y los aurores de la Orden? - preguntó uno.

- Ya lo he previsto - contestó con autoridad - vendrán... y les estaremos esperando... después... mataremos a los muggles -

Sus palabras hicieron que muchos, o más bien todos, los mortifagos esbozaran sonrisas macabras, pero era Bellatrix la que más ansiaba el momento de enfrentarse con los aurores de la Orden del Fénix, y derrotarlos para su señor.

* * *

Dumbledore los había mandado llamar para una misión de la Orden, se presentaron rápidamente en el cuartel, dispuestos, junto con los otros integrantes, para informarse de la misión que tendrían que llevar a cabo. 

El anciano estaba en el centro del cuarto, dando instrucciones a todos los operativos, era una misión arriesgada y sólo había convocado a los mejores en cada una de sus especialidades.

- La misión será arriesgada... el grupo de mortifagos a cargo de este ataque es... con diferencia el más cruel y sanguinario - dijo mirando fijamente a todos.

- Tenéis que estar más alerta que nunca - dijo Moody.

Todos asintieron.

- Bien... ya sabéis todos lo que tenéis que hacer - dijo Dumbledore dando por finalizada la reunión.

Un informador anónimo y confidencial había alertado a Dumbledore de un grupo de mortifagos con la misión de ocasionar una masacre en un pueblo muggle. Estos mortifagos estaban escondidos en un campamento base situado en el bosque cercano al pueblo, esperando la orden de su señor para atacar y matar a todos.

Los miembros de la Orden estaban cada uno en su puesto, el plan era sencillo tenían que rodearlos y atacarlos, para así evitar que comenzara la masacre. Todo relativamente fácil, sino fuera por que parecía que los mortifagos los estaban esperando. La cruel y sangrienta batalla entre aurores y mortifagos dio comienzo.

- Es como si supieran que íbamos a venir - dijo Lily escondiéndose detrás de un árbol para evitar una maldición.

- Tenemos un topo - sentenció rotundamente Eli a su lado.

- Eso es demasiado drástico -

- ¿Encuentras otra explicación para esto? -

- Hablaremos con Dumbledore -

- Pero hay un topo - dijo Eli con cabezonería.

- Por allí - dijo Lily.

Había visto un pequeño camino para llegar al centro de la pequeña base mortifaga, y se disponía a llegar allí, si los atacaban desde dentro podrían desestabilizar sus barreras y así tendrían una posibilidad para ganar esa batalla.

Ambas chicas fueron hábilmente y sin ser descubiertas pasando por detrás las filas de los mortifagos, en el camino tuvieron que enfrentarse con alguno que no dudo en atacarlas pero era algo que ellas podrían superar, por fin llegaron hasta el centro, donde se alzaban varias tiendas de campaña en señal de que los mortifagos habían pasado allí la noche.

Todo parecía tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de las chicas, pero tenían que arriesgarse ahora que parecía que todos los mortifagos estaban luchando y no repararían en ellas. Dumbledore les había encargado una misión especial, debían hacerse con cualquier documento sobre posibles misiones, y esos posibles documentos debían estar en una de esas tiendas de campaña

Varitas en mano, preparadas para cualquier posible ataque, en alerta constante, cualquier movimiento en falso podría matarlas, iban a entrar, en ello estaban, Elísabeth iba delante, pero algo la cogió del brazo y supo que no era Lily por que la pelirroja estaba al otro lado. Fue un acto reflejo, con el brazo que tenía libre golpeó a aquello que lo sujetaba, que cayó al suelo.

- ¡Joder! - dijo llevándose las manos a la cara.

- ¿Qué intentabas hacer? - preguntó Eli bastante enfadada a la chica que estaba sentada en el suelo con las manos en la nariz.

- Casi me partes la nariz... -

- Estábamos en medio de una batalla... sólo me he defendido - se excusó.

- Pero casi me partes la nariz - exclamó la chica empezando a enfadarse.

- Es tu culpa por haberme asustado - se excusó Eli.

- Te estaba salvando - dijo la chica alterada.

- ¿De qué? - preguntó Eli alterada.

- De la barrera invisible que los mortifagos han puesto para que no entren - dijo con impaciencia.

- Yo no veo ninguna barrera -

- Por eso es invisible... si hubieras entrado ahora mismo estaríamos muertas las tres -

- Ya claro... -

- Chicas - dijo Lily.

- ¿Qué? - exclamaron las dos chicas algo enfadadas.

- Dejad de discutir - ordenó Lily.

- Ha empezado ella - dijeron las dos a la vez señalándose.

Lily las miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Elísabeth ¿te das cuenta de que la chica a la que has pegado el puñetazo y con la que estas discutiendo es Ann?... nuestra amiga del alma... la misma Ann a la que no vemos desde que acabamos el colegio... ¿te estas dando cuenta de que en vez de intentar encontrar una explicación de donde ha estado todo este tiempo y por que no ha dado señales de vida tu te has puesto a discutir con ella como si aun estuviéramos en el colegio? - dijo Lily enfadada por lo surrealista de la situación.

Eli miró a la chica, era verdad, era Ann, pero es que ella al verla simplemente fue como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y estuviera otra vez en el colegio y se estuviera peleando con ella por un pego como hacían siempre.

- Ostras... ¡Ann¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? - preguntó Eli lanzándose a abrazar a su amiga.

- Evitando tus puñetazos... pero los echaba de menos - dijo ella mientras la abrazaba.

Lily también se agachó a abrazarla.

- Por fin apareces - dijo Lily.

- Ya veo el recibimiento - dijo Ann con rencor por el puñetazo.

- Me has asustado y esto esta lleno de mortifagos... pero yo te quiero mucho - dijo Eli intentando que la perdonara.

- Yo habría hecho lo mismo - dijo Ann sonriendo por fin.

Era agradable volver a estar las tres juntas, como en el colegio, como antes de que empezaran a desmoronarse sus vidas.

- Tienes que contarnos donde has estado -

- Te hemos buscado por todos lados -

- Es una muy larga historia... y no es el lugar - dijo Ann mirando los alrededores.

Las tres estaban agazapadas detrás de unos setos, protegidas de la batalla, que por lo que parecía ya había terminado.

- Eli... Lily -

Alguien las llamaba.

- Es James... esta bien - dijo Lily aliviada.

- Elísabeth... -

- Sirius - dijo Eli intentando ponerse de pie.

- Espera... no deben verme -

- ¿Por? -

- Chicas... ¿dónde están? - las llamó Remus.

Ann palideció al escuchar esa voz, era la voz de su Remus, estaba allí, y ahora todos los recuerdos que había intentado olvidar durante esos tres años volvían a su mente para atormentarla.

- Debo irme - dijo nerviosa.

- Pero... espera -

Una sombra apareció al lado de ellas, hizo una señal a Ann y desapareció.

- Lo siento... debo irme... - intentando ponerse de pie.

Pero si se creía que iba a ser fácil huir estaba muy equivocada.

- No... tu de aquí no te vas sin darnos una explicación - dijo Eli cogiéndola del brazo para que no se moviera.

- Me pondré en contacto con vosotras... lo juro... por favor... déjame ir... -

En sus ojos había miedo, desesperación, intranquilidad, y Eli no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltarla para que se fuera.

- No te vayas muy lejos esta vez - dijo Lily viendo como su amiga se disponía a irse.

Ann sonrió con cariño, se acercó a ellas y les dio un beso en la frente a cada una.

- Andabais buscando esto¿no? - le dijo a Lily entregándole un papel.

Y desapareció.

- ¿Qué es? -

Lily desdobló el papel y lo miró detenidamente, después miró a Eli con asombró.

- Las instrucciones de Voldemort para la siguiente misión -

- Estáis aquí - dijo James llegando a donde ellas estaban.

- ¿Estáis bien? - preguntó Remus preocupado.

Sirius directamente había abrazado a Eli fuertemente para asegurarse de que era ella.

- Estamos bien... -

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go! _**


End file.
